Max Geiger, Precise Watchmaker
Max Geiger is Rook's scientific advisor at the Morning Star Sanctuary. His studies center on manipulating time. Geiger can store up an enormous amount of temporal energy and release it suddenly in a large combo. He can also stop time and perform a surprise throw. Bio Max Geiger was fascinated by science and engineering from a young age. He tests new ideas by gathering evidence, performing experiments, and evaluating the results logically. While some scientists stay within theoretical realms only, Geiger also enjoys tinkering and building. He pursues knowledge in physics, astronomy, mechanical engineering, and more. Even though Geiger is a capable scientist, he made his living for a long time as a watch maker. He is fascinated with time. Could he discover the nature of it? Could he manipulate it? Travel across it? Measuring time precisely is just one facet of his fascination. Geiger’s ability to craft timepieces with incredible precision is what originally got him a job with the Flagstone government. Soon after, he got a laboratory and assisted in all manner of scientific research and endeavors. He made contact with an ancient race called the Vortoss who are “unstuck in time,” but that’s a story for another day and another game, called Codex. While working with Flagstone, Geiger built a prototype of a robot powered by steam and full of clockwork gears. Mechanically, it worked as planned but it was dangerous and Geiger had to decommission it. After this alpha version, he tried again with a new robot, this time with more personality failsafes. This was Bal-Bas-Beta. When General Onimaru found out about the success of this, he immediately commissioned an army of these robots to be built for military purposes. The materials needed for their construction are rare and expensive though, so Chief Magistrate Quince ordered mining operations to begin. These operations are hazardous and can ruin the environment of the local community, so they don’t take place in Flagstone itself, but rather in outlying regions such as Murkwood, The Pandalands, and The Golden Plains. Despite Geiger’s protests, he couldn’t stop this militarization and he felt that he had no choice but to resign (and this wasn’t the only reason). He left Flagstone to join Rook’s Morningstar Sanctuary and become Rook’s science advisor. Geiger is precise and logical. He made his living as a watchmaker though he also studied and experimented in the sciences. His research was branded as "unholy" by Flagstone City, and he sought refuge at Rook's Morningstar Sanctuary to continue his research. There he serves as Rook's scientific advisor. Geiger's fascination with time may be on the verge of bearing fruit: he's learning that time can be bent and shaped, but he does not yet know the limits. Can a future disaster be avoided? Or can that one regret of the past be undone? If it could be, is it worth the risk to unravel one's life experiences? Deck Hit Points: 90 Max Combo: 4 Normal Attack Properties: '''x.6 speed, x damage '''Normal Throw Properties: '''x.8 speed, 8 damage, 2 CP Starter, Knocksdown '''Innate Ability: *Time Stop - If your opponent takes block damage from a Time Spiral, your opponent can't activate innate abilities from blocking, and you may throw him. (Play a throw card from your hand and continue your combo if you want. The opponent doesn't draw a card from blocking if you throw him.) Individual Cards: *2: A/D *3: A/D *4*: T/D (Suplex of Science) **Suplex of Science, Throw, 8.8 speed, 9 damage, 2 CP Starter, Knocksdown ** Temporal Distortion - Phase Fetch a Jack or Queen from your discard pile. Ongoing.Your Time Spirals are zero combo point Linkers that do +1 damage each and are immune to Rewind Time Jokers. Discard this card when you get hit by an attack or throw. *5: A/B *6: A/B *7: A/T *8*: T/B **Research and Development - Phase Look at the top X cards of your deck, put one in your hand, then put the rest back on top of your deck in any order. X is the number of Time Spiral cards in your discard pile. *9: T/B *T: T/B *J: Fast Time Spiral, Attack, 2.4 speed, 8(2) damage, 1 CP Ender *Q: Slow Time Spiral, Attack, 3.4 speed, 6(2) damage, 1 CP Linker *K: Flash Gear, Attack, 0.2 speed, 10(2) damage, 2 CP Ender, Knocksdown *A: **AA: Time Spiral Hurricane, Attack, 2.0 speed, 20(3) damage, 3 CP Ender **AA: Cycloid Revolution, Attack, +A+A, 0.0 speed, 20+10(3) damage, Can't Combo Deck Analysis Probability that combat option will appear on a card *Attack - 36/54, 66.7% *Block - 20/54, 37% *Dodge - 12/54, 22.2% *Throw - 20/54, 37% Attack//* Correlation *Block - 8/36, 22.2% *Dodge - 8/36, 22.2% *Throw - 4/36, 11.1% Block//* Correlation *Attack - 8/20, 40% *Dodge - 0/20, 0% *Throw - 12/20, 60% Dodge//* Correlation *Attack - 8/12, 66.7% *Block - 0/12, 0% *Throw - 4/12, 33.3% Throw//* Correlation *Attack - 4/20, 20% *Block - 12/20, 60% *Dodge - 4/20, 20% Strategy *Genei Jin: Geiger's Four (Temporal Distortion) only affects three of his cards (his Jack, Queen, and half of his Ace), but what it does to those cards is incredible. Most notably, it makes all of his Time Spirals cost zero combo points, makes them Linkers, and makes them immune to combo escape Jokers, allowing him to string together every Time Spiral card in his hand into a single combo once he gets a hit in. *Go ahead, block: Geiger's Jack (Fast Time Spiral) can be a surprisingly powerful card. It's 2.4 speed, which isn't terrible (ties with or beats almost all normals, but few face cards), and if the opponent blocks it, you still get a combo for free (because of his innate). All of Geiger's throws are two combo points, so he can't usually follow this up with too much, but with Temporal Distortion in play, he can follow the throw with an two Aces and then some. *High-Speed Attack: Geiger's two-Ace attack (Cycloid Revolution) is one of the only 0.0 speed attacks in the game, and though it uses two Aces, it will even trade favorably with Grave's Queen. Geiger's own King is also a 0.2 speed attack for 10, which is still faster than the majority of other attacks, and it causes knockdown. Matchups Revision from Old Deck *Along with its original effect, "Time Stop" also prevents the foe's innate ability from activating on block. Old Deck Hit Points: 90 Max Combo: 4 Normal Attack Properties: *x.6 speed, x damage Normal Throw Properties: *x.8 speed, 8 damage, 2 cp Starter, Knocksdown Innate Ability: *Time Stop - If your opponent takes block damage from a Time Spiral, you may throw him. (Play a throw card from your hand and continue your combo if you want. The opponent doesn't draw a card from blocking if you throw him.) Individual Cards: *2: A/D *3: A/D *4: T/D (Suplex of Science), (Temporal Distortion) **Suplex of Science, Throw, 8.8 speed, 9 damage, 2 cp Starter, Knocksdown ***Temporal Distortion - After the draw phase, you may attach this card to your character card. If you do, return a Jack or Queen from your discard pile to your hand. While this card is attached, your Time Spirals cost zero combo points, are Linkers, deal +1 damage, and are immune to combo escape Jokers. Put this card in your discard pile when you get hit by an attack or throw. (The Ace's Time Spiral Hurricane counts as a Time Spiral.) *5: A/B *6: A/B *7: A/T *8: T/B (Research and Development) **Research and Development - After the draw phase, you may discard this card to look at the top X cards of your deck, then put them back on top of your deck in any order. X is the number of Time Spiral cards (including Aces) in your discard pile. Draw a card. *9: T/B *T: T/B *J: Fast Time Spiral, Attack, 2.4 speed, 8(2) damage, 1 cp Ender *Q: Slow Time Spiral, Attack, 3.4 speed, 6(2) damage, 1 cp Linker *K: Flash Gear, Attack, 0.2 speed, 10(2) damage, 2 cp Ender, Knocksdown *A: **AA: Time Spiral Hurricane, Attack, 2.0 speed, 20(3) damage, 3 cp Ender **AA: Cycloid Revolution, Attack +A+A, 0.0 speed, 20+10(3) damage, Can't Combo Revision Changelog Base -> 3.0 'No direct changes to Geiger. New gamewide rules: *'If you reveal a normal attack as your combat card, draw a card. *'If both players are knocked down during the same combat, then ignore the knockdown effect next combat.' 3.0 -> 3.1 'No direct changes to Geiger. New optional gamewide rules (testers did not have to use these rules during their testing): *'Alternate version of new rule involving normal attacks (from ver. 3.0): If you normal attack as your combat card and its not interrupted (by a faster or same-speed attack), draw a card. *'"Handicap": At the end of the turn (after the powerup phase), discard down to 10 cards. (There's no limit to hand size during the other parts of the turn.)' 3.1 -> 3.2 No direct changes to Geiger. Gamewide rule modified and is given a new name: *If you reveal a normal attack as your combat card, draw a card. *-> *'"Normal draw rule": If you normal attack as your combat card and its not interrupted (by a faster or same-speed attack), draw a card.' 3.2 -> 3.3 No direct changes to Geiger. New gamewide rules: *'"Hand limit": 12 cards. At the end of the turn (after the powerup phase), discard down to 12 cards if you have more. There's no limit to hand size during the rest of the turn.' *'"Time Out": When a player draws the last card from deck, time is over. The winner is the player with the highest hit points. (If tied, it's a draw.) ' Gamewide rule modified - Normal draw rule: *If you normal attack as your combat card and its not interrupted (by a faster or same-speed attack), draw a card. *-> *'If your normal attack is blocked or wins combat, draw a card.' Gamewide rule reworded: *If both players are knocked down during the same combat, then ignore the knockdown effect next combat. *-> *'Double knockdown: If you're both knocked down, cancel knockdown effect next combat.' 3.3 -> '4.2' Innate Modified (This clears up the interaction with Grave's innate, as well as Troq's and Vendetta's.): *If your opponent takes block damage from a Time Spiral, you may throw him. (Play a throw card from your hand and continue your combo if you want. The opponent doesn't draw a card from blocking if you throw him.) *''->'' *'If your opponent takes block damage from a Time Spiral, your opponent can't activate innate abilities from blocking, and you may throw him. '(Play a throw card from your hand and continue your combo if you want. The opponent doesn't draw a card from blocking if you throw him.) 4.2 -> '4.3' No direct changes to Geiger. New gamewide rule: Healing cannot go above max life. (This is correct flavor for fighting games, but more importantly, necessary for Yomi 2v2 mode to work.) 4.3 -> '5.0' Abilities Reworded: *4*: Temporal Distortion is now labeled as a "Draw Phase" ability: **After the draw phase, you may attach this card to your character card. If you do, return a Jack or Queen from your discard pile to your hand. While this card is attached, your Time Spirals cost zero combo points, are Linkers, deal +1 damage, and are immune to combo escape Jokers. Put this card in your discard pile when you get hit by an attack or throw. (The Ace's Time Spiral Hurricane counts as a Time Spiral.) **-> **'Phase Fetch a Jack or Queen from your discard pile. Ongoing.Your Time Spirals are zero combo point Linkers that do +1 damage each and are immune to Rewind Time Jokers. Discard this card when you get hit by an attack or throw.' *8*: Research and Development is now labeled as a "Draw Phase" ability: **After the draw phase, you may discard this card to look at the top X cards of your deck, then put them back on top of your deck in any order. X is the number of Time Spiral cards (including Aces) in your discard pile. Draw a card. **-> **'Phase Look at the top X cards of your deck, put one in your hand, then put the rest back on top of your deck in any order. X is the number of Time Spiral cards in your discard pile. ' *Joker: Rewind Time is now labeled as a "Combo Escape" ability. Gallery Geiger.jpg|Default Card Geiger Abilities.jpg|Abilities Card Geiger Stats.jpg|Stats Card Gold Geiger.jpg|Gold Card Geiger Back.jpg Geiger Destiny.jpg Geiger Joker.jpg Geiger Ace.jpg Geiger King.jpg Geiger Queen.jpg Geiger Jack.jpg Geiger 10.jpg Geiger 9.jpg Geiger 8.jpg Geiger 7.jpg Geiger 6.jpg Geiger 5.jpg Geiger 4.jpg Geiger 3.jpg Geiger 2.jpg External links * Fantasy Strike character guide: Geiger Category:Yomi characters Category:Yomi base set characters